


Вечер в таверне

by Arminelle, fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD), stasysilence



Series: Должок [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Kink, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: Небритым следопытам опасно попадаться на глаза прекрасным племянницам трактирщиков.
Relationships: Bishop/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Должок [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836256
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вечер в таверне

Бишоп одиноко и стыдливо сидел в углу таверны со стаканом ряженки в руках.

Он ненавидел ряженку, скулящего Карнвира, который, словно забыв о своей волчьей гордости, тихо подвывал в надежде выпросить хотя бы одну косточку у этого чудища. Чудище тем временем с громким чавканьем прикончило третьего по счету перепела. Чудищем, разумеется, была Сесилия-мать-её-Фарлонг, сидевшая за центральным столом, заставленным горами еды: заливным с хреном и каперсами, маринованными угрями, лисичками в сметане, лепёшками, начинёнными хрустящими овощами и мясом, копчёными рёбрышками с капустой, груздями в масле с луком, черничным пирогом. Бишоп нервно сглотнул голодную слюну и с ненавистью посмотрел на ряженку.

Та мирно колебалась в стакане, подпрыгивая то ли от радости, то ли от головокружительных пируэтов трактирщика, снующего между столами, как горный козел, и снабжающего Сесилию-мать-её-Фарлонг новыми горячими деликатесами.

«А, чтоб ты высраться не могла», — подумал про себя Бишоп, но вместо этих слов лишь приветливо и серливо улыбнулся, подняв свой бокал с жижкой.

— Приветик, — улыбнулась Сесилия, сексуально надкусывая куриное крылышко. В данный момент она сидела на диете, так что крылышко было обмакнуто всего в один соус и к тому же обжарено в подсолнечном масле вместо свиного жира. Сесилия заботилась о своей фигуре.

Кусочек крылышка упал на её внушительный бюст и так же сексуально проскользил вниз. Лицо Бишопа свело болезненной судорогой. Его драгоценная тушка, слегка попорченная после столкновения с жестокой реальностью в виде всех продолговатых предметов «Утонувшей Фляги», а также неизменно растущий процент по долгу требовали смирения, воздержания и диеты из ряженки с заменителем молочного жира.

— У тебя тут... Вот...Там соус...На твоих...На твоих сиськах... — пробормотал Бишоп, пряча глаза в стакане с ряженкой... Почему в ней нельзя утонуть?! Сесилия с шумом проглотила кусок запечённой птицы. Воздух накалился, как в кузнице. И чьи-то яйца рисковали быть зажатыми в тиски или обработанными на наковальне.

Выдающаяся во всех смыслах грудь Фарлонг колыхнулась, будто заворочавшийся в берлоге монстр.

— Чё? Ты чё там про мои сиськи сказал, кузнечик недожаренный? — Пухлые щёки Сесилии побагровели, брови двумя мохнатыми гусеницами сползлись к переносице. Аккуратно обтерев лоснящиеся губы салфеткой и рыгнув, Сесилия Фарлонг встала из-за стола. Бишоп выставил перед собой стакан с ряженкой, будто щит — он пребывал в полуобморочном состоянии от сводящего челюсти ужаса. Перед глазами пронеслись картины из всей его жизни. Рука, державшая стакан, предательски дрогнула, и остатки ряженки выплеснулись — подумать только! — прямиком на блузку Сесилии-о-боги-почему-она-уже-подошла-Фарлонг.

— Миленький, — сказала Сесилия угрожающе ласково, — ты нарываешься, ты в курсе? Это моя любимая блузка... Мне её ещё Уэбб подарил! — Неожиданно в её голосе прорезались расстроенные ноты.

— С-с-сесилия, я-я-я, — от волнения Бишоп стал заикаться и клацать зубами. — Я-я-яя всё в-в-вытру.

Достав из кармана носовой платок дикой расцветки и размером с грот-брамсель, Бишоп с трепетом прижал текстильное изделие к округлостям Сесилии. Округлости были чрезвычайно большими, мягкими, тёплыми — как свежеиспечённый хлеб. Бишоп стоял, держась за них и позабыв, что именно собирался сделать.

Сесилия-горе-его-Фарлонг застыла, словно мраморная валькирия, наблюдая за тем, как дрожащие руки следопыта скользят по промокшей насквозь рубашке.

— Вот, почти как новая, — он шмыгнул носом. Сесилия оглядела его с ног до головы и хитро сощурила глаза.

Он попятился, опрокинул на полном заднем ходу табурет и, сплетясь с ним ватными ногами, возлег на полу в позе жертвы, продолжая размышлять о том, что за мысли роятся в улье Сесилии-сдобные-холмы-Фарлонг...

— Эй, малахольный! — нежным басом позвала его Сесилия. — Падать ниц при мне необязательно. За испорченную блузку ты, конечно, рассчитаешься в свой срок, но...

Бишоп трепетал от этого «но», страшась мыслей, которые могли бродить в голове страшилища. Но Сесилия-ужас-затмевающий-дневной-свет-Фарлонг промолвила:

— Чай, я не зверь лесной. Высох уже на ряженке своей. Бишоп, иди ко мне за стол и поешь уже нормально.

— Спасибо, — пискнул Бишоп, — я сыт.

— Так вот и глаголю: не ссы, а поешь, как следовает, — повторило чудище, уперев руки в крутые бока и ожидая ответа.

— А что, правда можно? — недоверчиво спросил Бишоп. Желудок издал громоподобный звук, похожий на вопль умирающего кита. Но, зная Сесилию-как-в-нее-столько-влезает Фарлонг, надежда, как правило, умирала первой.

— Можно, можно, — Сесилия уселась на стул и похлопала по своим коленкам. — Присаживайся. Ни в чем себе не отказывай!

«Блядь... — пронеслось в голове, — так и знал, что очком за это расплачусь...»

Следопыт мягко, на неполной стопе приблизился к Сесилии-ах-какая-мягкая-булочка-хоть-и-та-ещё-сука-Фарлонг, постаравшись сжать булки как можно крепче, чтоб индикатор опасности не выдал свистящий и скверно пахнущий в любое время суток звук, по которому Карнвир без призыва мог найти хозяина в самый тяжёлый для него момент жизни, и осторожно взгромоздился на её колени.

— Да расслабь ты свой зад, — миролюбиво прощебетала она. — А то я передумаю! Сесилия словно по мановению волшебной палочки выудила белоснежный платок с бахромой и ловко повязала его на шею следопыту. На этом приготовления к приему пищи были окончены, и началось самое страшное.

Сесилия подцепляла вилкой самые вкусные кусочки мяса и отправляла их ему в рот, воркуя что-то ласковое — «мой миленький Биби», — с содроганием различил Бишоп, — и поила его вином из своей огромной кружки с намалёванным на ней символом Баала. Это была любимая кружка Сесилии, которую ей подарил кто-то из её бывших.

— ...чвяк, плюх, фтото то не фкуфное, ни нафааа!!! — Бишоп попытался выкрутиться из пелёнки, но не смог и продолжал теперь уже неистово жевать, чтоб быстрее избавиться от ощущения вкуса, как их называли, «беличьих орешков» — яичек молодых белок, которые так любили посетители с проблемой вялого рукава.

— Али не вкусно? — насупилась Сесилия.

— Фффкуфно, ффкуффно, — просипел, активно работая челюстями, побледневший Бишоп.

— Тогда открывай ротик, — велела Сесилия, нацеливая ложку, наполненную, как мог видеть Бишоп, саранчиными лапками, обжаренными в медовом кляре с кунжутом. — Во-от Нагльфарчик к нам плывёт, заплывает прямо... Ам!

Бишоп, содрогнувшись и прижмурившись, покорно амкнул.

Желудок, истерзанный недельным принятием ряженки, скрутило жуткой болью. Судя по всему, Нагльфарчик внутри пошел на абордаж. Бишоп скривился и заерзал на безразмерных коленках.

— А как же десерт? — Сесилия надула пухлые губки. — А ну, ложечку за маму.....

В ход пошел пирог с трюфелями, обильно посыпанный тремя слоями шоколада. Бишоп икнул и взмолился всем богам сразу.

Трюфельный пирог перешёл в наступление. Спрыгнув с колен Сесилии, Бишоп вынесся из таверны, как вылетает из ада летучая мышь. Глотнув на улице немного свежего воздуха, он прислонился к стене таверны, на которой чья-то неграмотная рука вывела «я люблю Сисилию». Воровато оглядевшись, Бишоп стёр надпись. Шум и гам, доносившиеся из придорожного трактира, давали понять, что банкет будет длиться до утра, а волчья натура следопыта требовала укрытия: в лесу, подальше от всего этого и, конечно, подальше от, храни ее Баал, Сесилии-кормилицы-Фарлонг. Немного переведя дух, он пустился было в сторону опушки... Но встал на поляне, как вкопанный, осознав, что на втором этаже этой мерзкой богадельни он забыл свои трусы, которые, как бабий магнит, обеспечивали его персону женским и мужским вниманием.

— В открытом море дерзок взгляд, молчит закон, царит захва-а-ат, — оповестила улицу расхлебенившая дверь «Утонувшей фляги». Сесилия-быстрые-ноги-и-длинные-руки-Фарлонг проворно ухватила Бишопа за воротник потрёпанной куртейки.

— Мой шоколадный заяц, — она обтёрла Бишопу перемазанное шоколадом небритое лицо, попутно выбив два резца, — ты, кажется, забыл про должок?

И с сатанинским смехом Сесилия поволокла скулящего и скребущего по мостовой следопыта обратно в прибежище мук и ужасов.


End file.
